tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Emmett Mack
Emmett S. Mack '''is a character in the TACITUS saga. He is considered a complete mystery by most people, though this is generally because he does not up about his past much. Biography Hadford Homocides Emmett played a huge role in solving the Hadford Homocides in 2016. He specifically contributed to exposing the culprits behind the murders as CIA agents that were part of Operation Blackfish. Later on, it is revealed that Emmett is the maternal twin brother of Diane Mack. Demeanor and personality Emmett is generally a nice guy, though sometimes he finds himself in situations where he must play the "bad cop" in order to resolve a conflict. As a child, he learned to turn his fear into aggression. He claims to have learned this "as a child", but he does not expound any further than that. Emmett also has a primal sense of justice. He often blames criminals' own arrogant and reckless actions for their downfall. To put it another way, "If only he didn't commit (insert crime here), he would've lived a full life." Skills and abilties Emmett is quite proficient in hand-to-hand combat, though his mysterious past makes it rather impossible to pinpoint exactly where he got his skills from. He usually passes everything off under the phrase, "I'm just a black belt in MMA." He favors headbutts, elbow strikes, and kicks to the groin when it comes to fighting. Emmett also as a ninternal clock, which he uses to time his strikes correctly during a combat situation. He is also very observant, able to pick out minute details that other people usually miss. This ability of his has baffled people for quite some time, but once again, like many other aspects of his life, his unwillingness to disclose the source of such knowledge make pinpointing the source of his knowledge rather impossible. Habits and beliefs Emmett loves heavy metal. He seems to enjoy music that sounds aggressive, believing that they get him pumped up for fights. In terms of his outlook on the human race, Emmett believes humanity is capable of doing good, though he attributes the evils people do in the world as a sort of "bad habit": people seem to have a compulsive desire to do evil, even though they aim to do good in the world. The moral wrongs that people do in the world, in Emmett's eyes, are somewhat "normal." Emmett does not espouse any religious beliefs, though he has read works from major famous philosophers. He agrees with most religions that humanity is morally broken (though he refers to such a concept as a "glitch in the moral compass" that leads to evil deeds). He does not see Christianity as the ultimate source of truth, but treats it as "just another religion." Emmett sees all religions and faiths as nothing more than mere theories, that the various teachings from the various religious holy texts are nothing more than blind guesses made by fallible, finite human beings about an infinite and infallible God's nature based on what they've seen in history and in nature. In regards to salvation from one's own morally broken state, he sees both salvation by works and salvation by grace through faith as problematic. Salvation by works is impossible, because people cannot be morally perfect on their own. However, salvation by grace through faith (Ephesians 2:8-9) also seems problematic in Emmett's eyes because he is convinced that salvation by grace through faith is a form of bribery, that Jesus is using the offer of eternity with God to bribe people into following Him and being saved. He cites Ephesians 2:8-9, John 3:16, and John 14:6 as proof of this accusation. To him, such verses indicate that Jesus is using Himself to bribe other people into coming into the Kingdom of God, making Himself, as well as the Father, out to be mere "salesmen", not divine holy beings like they claimed thesmelves to be. He therefore concludes that salvation is downright impossible from the very beginning and that all humans will "die corrupted" regardless of what "salvation path" they choose, and that the idea of a holy higher power offering Himself as a means of saving morally broken people is a form of belittling God. Physical appearance Emmett is described as a guy "built like an athlete", standing at a height of 5'10" and weighing 156 lbs. He also has brown hair and blue eyes. Emmett also has various scars on his body, inflicted during previous fights throughout his life. Trivia *He is the first character to not have a background fully revealed (at least, not right away). *He is also the first major non-military character to personally eliminate a major enemy Quotes ''"The Bible says we are without excuse, but from how I've seen you live your life, God '''is your excuse."'' - Emmett Mack unveiling his views concerning faith and religion. "All the towns in America and I end up in a small town where everyone knows each other and people start randomly dying at random points during the week. That's great." - Emmett Mack commenting on the Hadford Homocides (While confronting an army of CIA agents) "Looks like a whole lot of you want to kill me all at the same time. Okay, I'll give you that challenge. However, I will say this: if you're gonna fight us, it's gonna be on ''our ''terms, ''not ''yours, you understand?!? Good. Now, on to the terms and conditions. One: You hereby waive your right to your own personal bodily integrity. Two: my colleagues and I won't be held criminally responsible for any felony or misdemeanor that you may be a victim of, including but not limited to aggravated assault, aggravated battery, disorderly conduct, destruction of property, mayhem, and first-degree murder. And, three, terms and conditions may change or be updated whenever the 'fuck' we want! Any questions? ''(Beat; then...) ''All right, let's begin...Just remember, folks: you asked for it." (Emmett and the Hadford townspeople proceed to obliterate the CIA death squad with their improvised weapons and fists) - Emmett Mack "So you worship a divine salesman? Cool story!" - Emmett Mack during a dialog with a Christian "All right, here's how it's gonna work: If you drop her, you go to prison for murder and conspiracy to murder. If I shoot you and you die, then I go to prison for aggravated assault and vigilante justice. If I shoot you, you drop her, she dies, but you live, then we both go to prison for aggravated assault, conspiracy to murder, and treason. Your choice." - Emmett Mack blackmailing Blackfish-20 "Hit me again, I break your neck!" - Emmett Mack to a CIA agent Dialog with others (Emmett Mack confronts Blackfish-20 during a hostage standoff) "Shoot me and I let go!" (He holds Jill Powell over the edge of a rooftop) "Huh, so you really ''are ''pure evil. Anyway, Blackfish is done-Holmes has been arrested." "Congratulations, Emmett. I really... I don't give a shit." "Hmm...Really? Well, pardon my French, but you're an asshole! ''(Blackfish-20, surprised by Emmett's outburst, is silent)"'' ''- ''Blackfish-20 and Emmett Mack and Blackfish-20 Category:Mysterious characters Category:Vigilantes